Laboratory stand assemblies are, of course, well known in the art, and are widely used in industrial and research facilities. As a specific example, in the can manufacturing industry, such assemblies are used in connection with the analysis of the proportions of the lead and tin, or the lead, tin and silver components of the solder used to seal the side seam in three-piece cans. This is necessary to insure that an effective, but nonetheless, economical combination of components is achieved. Conventionally, a heat-sensitive probe is inserted into a small sample of heated solder to monitor its cooling characteristics. Since the freezing points, and/or phase changes of various combinations of metals are known, the specific component proportions of the solder sample can be easily determined and, in turn, any unacceptable deviation in the solder composition may then be corrected. However, in order to achieve accurate measurements and to minimize test variables, it is essential that the immersion position and depth of the probe, relative to the solder sample, be the same in each test. Accordingly, for utmost reproducibility, a stand assembly is required which would minimize judgement and human error in the placement of the probe on each immersion. Moreover, for a practical commercial system, a stand assembly is required which is relatively inexpensive and simple to use and which, in particular, facilitates handling and mounting of the test sample and permits rapid and facile probe insertion and removal. Such an assembly, must also afford safeguards against the possibility of probe damage through improper handling. However, so far as is known, no presently-available stand assembly deals with these requirements in an entirely satisfactory and sufficiently simple manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel laboratory stand assembly which permits accurate and reproducible test measurements.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such an assembly which facilitates the handling and mounting of test samples, and which facilitates accurate probe insertion and removal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an assembly which affords safeguards against the possibility of probe damage.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide such a novel stand assembly which is especially adapted for use in connection with analysis of solder compositions.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a novel assembly which is relatively simple and inexpensive, durable and convenient to use.